Doctor Kim and Captain Jeon
by gyupire18
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu dokter Kim." "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Detektif Jeon." Meanie, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minwon, GyuWon, WonGyu, BxB, BL, Yaoi.
1. awal

**Doctor Kim and Captain Jeon**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Action, Medical

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter** **1**

 **~000000000000~**

"Pagi sayang.."

"Pagi.."

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Dia mengecup singkat kening Wonwoo yang melewatinya saat tengah membuat sarapan. JeonWonwoo melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kulkas guna mengambil susu dan menuangkannya ke gelas tinggi yang ia bawa.

Kaki-kaki kurusnya kembali melangkah dan menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk kekasihnya. Mingyu yang sudah selesai menyusul Wonwoo duduk di meja makan mereka.

Wonwoo langsung menyantap sarapannya sedangkan Mingyu membuka koran paginya.

Lelaki manis di sana mengiris daging, roti dan telur setengah matang. Kemudian langsung mengulurkannya kepada lelaki yang masih terpaku pada bacaannya. Mingyu membuka mulut dan menerima suapan dari terkasihnya dengan senang hati.

"Tadi malam kau pergi lagi ya?"

Mingyu mengintip dari korannya. Tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk.

"Tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan mendadak. Jadi aku langsung pergi.."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti dan meminum susunya. Ia melirik jam dan bangkit. Mengambil tasnya di samping Mingyu dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku jalan sekarang Gyu,"

"Lebih awal?"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk. Membereskan bekas makan mereka dan menaruhnya di bak cuci. Membalikkan badan dan kembali menciumMingyu.

"Ada kasus baru dan aku masih belum bisa memecahkannya, kepalaku pusing tapi ini harus secepatnya selesai."

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan mengecup puncak segera merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, jadi bersemangatlah! Dan sekarang, lepaskan pelukanmu atau kau baru akan bangun lagi tengah hari nanti."

Wonwoo terkekeh. Dia bangkit dari dada Mingyu dan memisahkan diri. Entah di mulai sejak kapan dan karena apa, Wonwoo jadi lebih mudah terlelap di dada Mingyu dalam keadaan apa pun.

Lelaki manis itu tetap melingkarkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih muda. Menarik kepalanya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu dokter Kim."

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Detektif Jeon."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Jeon."

Lelaki kurus itu tersenyum kecil. Membalas sapaan Kwon Soonyoung dengan pelan dan segera menuju ruangannya. Lelaki manis itu menyiapkan berkas yang ia butuh kan dan menuju ruang penyimpanan alat bukti.

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki muda yang kini bekerja untuk kepolisian Korea Selatan sebagai detektif andalan. Pekerjaannya setiap hari menggali informasi dari kasus-kasus yang berdatangan tanpa henti. Melakukan penyelidikan dari yang aman sampai nyaris kehilangan nyawa sudah pernah ia lakukan. Meski memang masih terlalu dini namun karena pekerjaan yang ia tekuni membuatnya membulatkan tekat untuk menikah muda. Dan pilihan hatinya jatuh pada Kim Mingyu, dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

Pertama kali Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku senior high. Mereka berpacaran setelah lulus dan berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Kim Mingyu adalah sosok yang luar biasa untuk Wonwoo. Dia tampan, tinggi, mempesona. Sifatnya yang baik dan ramah serta sopan santunnya yang tinggi membuatnya banyak di sukai orang, terutama para orang tua dan anak-anak. Dia pintar. Bisa melakukan apa saja, dari hal-hal kecil seperti membenarkan lampu hingga menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Tugasnya sebagai dokter membuat Mingyu selalu menjaga Wonwoo dengan sangat amat baik dan Wonwoo sangat bersyukur atas itu.

Hubungan mereka juga berjalan lancar tanpa kendala berarti. Awalnya memang agak sulit menyesuaikan jadwal mereka yang bekerja sebagai orang sibuk. Yang benar-benar sibuk tanpa mengenal waktu. Saat akhir pekan, atau Wonwoo sedang lenggang dia akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit Mingyu ataupun kalau lelaki tampan itu pulang lebih cepat, dia akan menjemput Wonwoo dan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal satu atap. Membuat keduanya memiliki sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk bertatap muka. Mereka bertemu saat pagi. Mingyu menyiapkan sarapan dan Wonwoo membuatkan lelaki tampan itu kopi. Lalu mereka berangkat bersama -dulu, sebelum Wonwoo akhirnya membeli mobil- lalu saat malam tiba, berbaring di satu ranjang berbagi kehangatan. Walaupun terkadang, salah satu dari mereka mendapat panggilan mendadak atau tidak pulang hingga dua-tiga hari lamanya.

"Ketua Jeon. Sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk meringkus para gembong ini. Bukti yang kita dapatkan sudah cukup kuat untuk menahan mereka. KomJen Lee Donghae memerintahkan kita untuk segera bersiap menuju lokasi para tikus-tikus ini bersembunyi."

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan sigap langsung menyiapkan diri.

"Di terima. Siapkan pasukan. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

"Hai.. selamat pagi manis.."

Kim Mingyu menyapa seorang anak perempuan yang tersipu di ranjangnya melihat senyum tampan sang dokter. Mingyu mendekat dan mengusap surai anak kecil itu dan memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Waahh kau sudah sembuh ya? Asyiknya~ setelah ini kita bisa bermain bersama!"

Anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu bertepuk tangan dan memekik senang. Ia melompat memeluk Mingyu yang sudah siap. Mengusak rambut panjang beraroma strawberry.

Dokter muda itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali menidurkan JaeHee ke tempat tidurnya. Lalu memandang sepasang suami-istri yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik. Sepertinya cedera pada kakinya sudah sembuh walaupun masih harus berhati-hati. Tolong jangan biarkan dia untuk berlari-lari dulu, setidaknya setelah dua minggu memang sudah tidak ada lagi keluhan maka kakinya memang sudah sembuh total."

Wanita paruh baya di sana mengusap lengan suaminya. Memandang senang dan haru pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Dan tersenyum pada Mingyu sembari menggenggam tangannya.

"Terima kasih dokter.. aku takut sekali kalau kakinya sampai kenapa-kenapa. Tapi syukurlah dia sekarang sudah sembuh, dokter.. terima kasih.."

Kim Mingyu tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa nyonya, aku hanya membantu sedikit saja, semua berkat Tuhan.. aku hanya perantara.."

Lelaki tua, suami nyonya di hadapannya maju dan menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Tetap saja nak, terima kasih sudah menolong puteri kecil kami.."

Mingyu menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum. Membungkuk hormat dan pamit undur diri dari hadapan sepasang suami istri itu. Setelah sebelumnya ia bilang kalau pasien sudah boleh keluar dan mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi untuk kesembuhan putri mereka.

"Dokter Kim! Ada pasien korban kecelakaan! Kondisi kritis!"

Mingyu yang tadinya berjalan santai menyusuri lorong, langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi begitu seorang perawat memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan anggota kepolisian lain mulai menyiapkan diri. Mulai dari berbagai peralatan yang canggih, senjata yang siap di samping kanan dan kiri mereka, bahkan alat pelindung diri yang juga tidak kalah pentingnya.

Wonwoo memilih menyetir mobilnya sendiri bersama sang sahabat sekaligus partnernya, Soonyoung. Mereka mulai melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lamban. Namun mereka juga tidak ingin membahayakan pengguna jalan yang lain.

Meski memilik wajah manis, saat sedang melakukan operasi penangkapan Wonwoo adalah atasan yang sangat disegani. Kegesitannya dalam bertindak dan juga strateginya yang selalu tepat sasaran sukses membuat bawahan bahkan atasannya terkagum-kagum. Pemuda itu selalu bertingkah dingin di depan orang lain. Namun akan berbeda jika di hadapan kekasihnya, Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu mulai berlari ke arah depan ruang unit gawat darurat. Mobil ambulance sudah tiba tepat saat ia sampai. Para perawat mulai mengeluarkan pasien yang ternyata seorang gadis remaja. Luka ditubuhnya cukup parah, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Mingyu di bantu para perawat lain langsung mendorong ranjang pasien menuju ruang UGD.

Mingyu langsung memasangkan okgsigen untuk pasien tersebut. Kemudian ia memeriksa tanda-tanda vital pada pasien.

"Tanda-tanda vitalnya sangat lemah, pernapasan dan detak jantungnya sudah tidak stabil. Tekanan darah juga menurun drastis. Dokter Lee cepat lakukan CT scan dan dokter Hao tolong siapkan ruang operasi." Tegas Mingyu.

"Baik dokter Kim." Jawab dokter Lee Seokmin dan Dokter Minghao. Kemudian mereka langsung bergegas melakukan perintah dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih melaju menuju lokasi tempat para mafia bersarang. Dibelakangnya para polisi bawahannya siap membantu. Saat tiba dilokasi mereka langsung bergerak perlahan namun gesit. Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan beberapa polisi lainnya mulai bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam. Mereka menyiapkan senjata. Polisi yang lain juga bergerak mengepung tempat tersebut.

Penangkapan yang dilakukan kali ini merupakan penangkapan mafia penjual narkoba dengan jangkauan yang lumayan luas. Mereka sudah lama menjadi incaran tim kepolisian. Namun ternyata kelompok penjahat ini selalu punya cara untuk mengelabui polisi. Mereka punya banyak koneksi sehingga memudahkan pergerakan mereka dalam menjual narkoba di Korea dan beberapa negara tetangga lainnya.

Beruntung berkat kegigihan Wonwoo yang juga dibantu Soonyoung akhirnya gerombolan penjahat ini bisa terbongkar. Wonwoo yang diikuti Soonyoung mulai bergerak. Mereka masuk perlahan sambil mengacungkan senjata api. Dirasa tempat sudah aman, mereka mulai melangkah ke ruangan yang tertutup.

"Tidak ada tanda kerusakan di jaringan otak atau tanda pembekuan darah. Namun syaraf pada kaki korban terganggu. Kakinya tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Ditambah luka yang dialami korban membuat kakinya bisa saja membusuk." Lapor Seokmin pada Mingyu.

"Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan darahnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Golongan darah korban B dengan Rhesus positif. Tingkat pembekuan darahnya juga baik dan tidak ada masalah."

"Siapkan pasien dan bawa ke ruang operasi, minta persetujuan keluarga. Kita harus mengamputasi kakinya. Berikan pengertian kepada keluarganya sehalus mungkin." Perintah Mingyu lagi.

"Baik dokter Kim."

Mingyu langsung bergegas menuju ruang operasi. Saat akan mencuci tangannya tiba-tiba Seokmin memanggilnya.

"Mingyu!"

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku dokter Kim saat sedang di rumah sakit."

"hehe maaf aku lupa." Jawab Seokmin sambil terkekeh.

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Orang tuanya tidak setuju anaknya di operasi amputasi."

Mingyu mendesah pelan. "Biar aku yang menemui orang tuanya."

Mingyu langsung menemui orang tua pasien tadi. Dapat Mingyu lihat wajah sedih dari sosok lelaki dan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Mingyu langsung mendekati mereka.

"Permisi. Perkenalkan saya dokter Kim. Saya yang akan mengoperasi anak kalian nantinya jika kalian setuju pada operasi ini." Mingyu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk.

"Dokter, saya mohon jangan operasi kakinya. Aku tidak ingin ia sedih dan malu nantinya." Ucap wanita tadi.

Mingyu mengajak ibu dari pasiennya tadi untuk duduk kemudian mengelus punggung wanita tadi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tau ini berat untuk kalian. Tetapi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi maka keadaannya akan lebih berbahaya lagi, nyonya dan tuan. Saat operasi dilakukan nanti mungkin awalnya ia akan menangis, namun jika kalian terus mendukungnya maka ia akan tersenyum dengan perlahan. Namun jika kalian membiarkan ia tidak dioperasi pada akhirnya mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa lagi melihat wajah sedih atau senyum manisnya lagi." Ucap Mingyu lembut.

Keduanya terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Jika anak mereka tidak di operasi maka kakinya akan membusuk lalu akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka akan kehilangan anak mereka.

"Tolong operasi dia dokter Kim. Kami percaya pada anda."

Wonwoo dan Soounyong sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu raksasa. Mereka yakin para mafia tersebut sedang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Mereka tidak akan menyadari kedatangan polisi karena memang pihak kepolisian bergerak diam-diam.

Wonwoo memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya. Mereka semua bersiap di depan pintu tersebut. Wonwoo mengangguk kepada polisi yang ada di belakangnya. Dua orang polisi langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut. Wonwoo dan yang lainnya langsung bergerak masuk.

Karena tindakan mendadak para polisi, gerombolan mafia tadi langsung mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Namun perang tembakan dan juga baku hantam tidak terelakan karena beberapa anggota mafia juga memiliki senjata.

Mingyu mulai memasuki ruang operasi lengkap dengan pakaian dan juga penutup kepalanya. Salah satu perawat memasangkan sarung tangan steril.

"Tanda-tanda vital pasien stabil. Operasi sudah boleh dilakukan." Ucap salah satu perawat.

Mingyu dibantu dokter Minghao mulai melakukan operasi pada pasien. Tangan Mingyu mulai bergerak dengan lincah. Perlahan ia mulai mengiris lapisan kulit kaki pasien dengan pisau operasi. Operasi amputasi merupakan operasi yang cukup lama memakan waktu. Yang paling susah adalah saat melakukan pemotongan tulang. Saat sedang melakukan pemotongan tiba-tiba monitor menunjukkan tanda-tanda vital pasien yang melemah.

"Dokter tekanan darahnya melemah."

"Lakukan transfusi darah. Sepuluh tetes per menit."

Para perawat mulai melakukan perintah Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Minghao terus fokus. Semakin cepat operasi maka akan semakin baik untuk keadaan pasien.

Wonwoo menembak beberapa mafia yang mencoba memberontak. Para mafia beberapa kali mencoba menembaknya namun Wonwoo cukup gesit untuk bergerak. Mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam, polisi yang tadinya berjaga di luar langsung bergerak masuk dan membantu Wonwoo.

Salah satu mafia berhasil memukul Wonwoo tepat di punggungnya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat pria manis itu tersungkur. Pukulannya tidak main-main buktinya Wonwoo kesusahan untuk kembali bangkit. Mafia tersebut mengambil pisaunya dan bersiap menancapkannya di punggung Wonwoo. Tangannya terangkat-

DORR

Beruntung Soonyoung sempat melihat Wonwoo yang terjatuh. Ia langsung menembak mafia tadi membuat sang mafia juga jatuh tersungkur tepat di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Soounyoung dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan _"Terima kasih Kwon"._

Para mafia berhasil di bekuk. Ada sekitar 15 orang yang ditangkap. Para polisi mulai memasukkan mereka ke dalam mobil tahanan.

Soonyoung membantu Wonwoo untuk berdiri. Ia langsung memapah sahabat sekaligus partnernya itu ke dalam mobil. Kali ini Soonyoung yang menyetir. Mereka mulai meninggalkan lokasi. Masih ada beberapa polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Kekasih tampanmu itu pasti akan marah melihatmu terluka Jeon." Canda Soonyoung.

"Aku selalu punya cara untuk menjinakkannya Kwon." Ucap Wonwoo. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia merindukan kekasih tampannya sekarang. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah khawatir Mingyu jika tau dirinya terluka. Mingyu begitu peduli padanya, Wonwoo tidak tau bagaimana menggambarkan kesempurnaa Mingyu hanya dengan kata-kata. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan memeluk calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Mingyu berhasil melakukan operasi. Tanda-tanda vital pasien juga sudah stabil. Ia tersenyum, bersyukur kali ini satu nyawa berhasil ia selamatkan. Meski dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia kelelahan. Namun baginya nyawa orang lain lebih penting.

Sebelum menjadi dokter ia sudah bersumpah bahwa ia akan menolong dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Ia tahu kehilangan orang yang dicintai pasti sangat berat. Meski ia belum mengalaminya dan ia berharap tidak akan mengalaminya.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruangannya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kekasih manisnya. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda tersebut. Mungkin memeluk dan dipeluk kekasihnya itu adalah kebutuhan yang sangat ia perlukan sekarang.

 **TBC**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari parodi Meanie yang mereka jadi dokter sama polisi di salah satu fansign. Sebenarnya idenya sudah lama sekali ada. Jalan cerita murni punya saya sendiri. Awalnya saya minta si BSion yang bikin ff ini saya cuma sumbang ide. Nah yang part awal-awal itu dia yang nulis tetapi tiba-tiba dia lempar lagi kesaya -_- untung jarak saya dan dia jauh berbeda pulau. Kalo dekat sudah saya mutilasi itu anak.**

 **Saya gak terlalu ngerti sama scene detektif atau kepolisian jadi maklum kalo banyak kekurangan. Terus untuk scene dunia medis saya juga minta maaf kalau mengada-ada khususnya buat anak kedokteran. Anggap saja saya lagi menghayal /plak**

 **Saya memang salah satu tenaga medis tetapi saya seringnya nolong persalinan bukan di ruang operasi hehe. Mau cerita sedikit sih pengalaman pas jadi bidan magang. Jadi walaupun bidan, kami juga harus menguasai ilmu keperawatan dasar seperti memasang infus, penyuntikan obat ataupun perawatan luka. Nah saya waktu itu pernah kebagian di ruang operasi. Pernah sih ada operasi mendadak atau CITO. disana saya tau walaupun operasi dadakan tetap harus dilakukan prosedur awal seperti pemeriksaan golongan darah dan berapa lama proses pembekuan darah pasien dan itu kata dokternya yang wajib dan utama diperiksa.**

 **Saya pernah liat operasi amputasi, tumor jinak pada payudara, Caesar, dan saking excitednya melihat saya bahkan pernah kena muncratan darah. Sampe dokternya pada ketawa dan saya malu.**

 **Mohon review ya tetapi yang membangun. Kalau ada kritikan ga masalah tetapi tolong sampaikan dengan halus dan bijaksana. Saya orang yang suka menerima kritikan.**

 **Palembang, 19 Mei 2016**

 **SALAM MEANIE!**


	2. lamaran

**Doctor Kim and Captain Jeon**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

 **Other Cast:** Find By Your Self

 **Author:** Gyupire

 **Genre:** Romance, Action, Medical

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** EYD tidak sesuai, Typo dimana-mana

 **Chapter** **2**

 **~000000000000~**

Wonwoo pulang ke apartemen tepat pukul sebelas malam. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, belum lagi punggungnya yang tadi dihantam oleh mafia sialan itu. Namun rasa lelahnya mencuat begitu saja ketika kekasih tampannya membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Mingyu merentangkan kedua tangannya, yang manis langsung mengerti dan menghambur kepelukan pria bergigi taring itu.

"Gyu…" Rengek Wonwoo manja.

"hmm?" Gumam Mingyu yang masih setia memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku lelah, gendong aku ya."

Mingyu mau tidak mau terkekeh melihat kelakuan manja pemuda manis itu. Hei Wonwoo itu termasuk atasan yang sangat disegani di kepolisian. Ia adalah orang yang cukup berwibawa dan juga dingin. Namun entah kenapa jika di hadapan Mingyu maka Wonwoo akan berubah menjadi anak usia lima tahun yang menggemaskan.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo ala koala. Kaki jenjangnya ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu. Beruntung pintu tersebut bisa terkunci dengan otomatis. Wonwoo membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu sambil memejamkan matanya. Sesampainya di kamar Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo perlahan di ranjang mereka. Namun kegiatan Mingyu berhenti ketika Wonwoo merintih tepat saat punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

"Wonwoo, kau terluka lagi?" Ucap Mingyu khawatir.

Wonwoo merutuki dirinya yang kelepasan. Ia pasti akan sangat membuat Mingyu khawatir. Belum sempat Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, Mingyu sudah bergerak lebih dulu mendudukkan Wonwoo dan menyingkap kaos bagian belakang Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam membuat Wonwoo semakin takut. Punggung Wonwoo yang tadinya memerah sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi biru.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat." Ucap Mingyu dingin.

"Mingyu aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Aku akan tetap mengobatinya, Wonwoo." Mingyu langsung melesat menuju dapur dan mengambil kompres hangat dan obat oles.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu kembali ke kamar. Ia memerintahkan Wonwoo untuk melepaskan bajunya lalu tengkurap. Wonwoo hanya menurut, ia tidak ingin membuat Mingyu tambah khawatir. Mingyu mulai mengobati kekasih manisnya itu dengan telaten. Ia mengompres dengan gerakan yang lembut agar Wonwoo tidak kesakitan. Meski Wonwoo berkata kalau lukanya tidak sakit sama sekali, Mingyu tau Wonwoo berbohong dan hanya tidak ingin ia khawatir.

Setelah selesai mengoleskan obat pada luka lebam Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung kembali memakaikan baju kekasihnya itu kemudian membereskan peralatannya dan hendak keluar kamar. Namun tangan kurus itu menahannya.

"Tetaplah disini."

"Aku akan membereskan ini terlebih dahulu."

"Mingyu…"

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Mingyu.."

Mingyu mengelus pipi mulus Wonwoo dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya. Pria manis yang sedang terbaring itu langsung bergerak cepat dan memeluk tubuh lelaki tinggi itu dari belakang.

"Mingyu, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri." Wonwoo paham betul jika saat ini Mingyu pasti sangat khawatir sampai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu selalu merasa bahwa ia gagal menjaga Wonwoo jika pemuda itu pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

"Kau tau Wonwoo, aku-"

"Kau selalu menjagaku Gyu, ini semua kelalaianku. Sungguh berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau yang terbaik, aku mohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Mingyu." Wonwoo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya seolah mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu tidak kalah eratnya. Ia selalu merasa bersalah saat Wonwoo terluka. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pelindung bagi Wonwoo.

"Aku khawatir Wonwoo."

"Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Wonwoo terangkat, Mingyu menggendongnya dan kembali membaringkannya di ranjang. namun kali ini Mingyu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Lengan kekar itu kembali membawa Wonwoo untuk bersandar di dadanya. Wonwoo dengan senang hati menurut patuh.

"Jadi, siapa yang berani memukul kekasih manisku ini?" Ucap Mingyu memecahkan keheningan.

"Salah satu anggota mafia yang tadi kami tangkap." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Besok aku akan ke kantor polisi."

"eh, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menghajar lelaki yang berani memukul kekasihku." Wonwoo yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa.

"Tapi Gyu, tubuhnya sangat kekar." Canda Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu apa aku suntik mati saja ya?"

Wonwoo kembali tertawa, selain karena candaan Mingyu wajah kekasihnya itu juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Meski selama ini Mingyu selalu bilang kalau Wonwoo itu manis, Wonwoo justru menganggap Mingyu yang lebih manis. Kekasihnya itu terlihat tampan dan imut disaat yang bersamaan. Lihatlah wajah polosnya yang juga sukses membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta.

"Gyu, besok aku libur."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm, besok kau tidak ada jadwal operasi kan? Kita pergi kencan saja ya." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah berbinarnya.

"Kencan? Bagaimana ya.." Jawab Mingyu pura-pura berpikir. Kemudian mereka saling menatap lalu sama-sama terkekeh.

"Kita piknik ke sungai Han saja ya, aku sudah lama tidak piknik bersamamu."

"Baiklah Wonu-ku. Besok pagi aku akan memasak."

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias. Kemudian mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Keduanya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi berkencan besok pagi.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bergerak naik. Sinarnya memasuki satu persatu cela di setiap sudut kamar. Membuat pemuda manis yang masih setia di dalam selimut merasa terusik. Perlahan ia mengerang lalu membuka matanya. Ia mulai meraba-raba sisi lain dari kasurnya dan tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cintai disana.

Perlahan pemuda manis itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Dirasa wajahnya sudah segar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia tau pasti Mingyu ada di sana. Dari jauh wangi masakan Mingyu sudah tercium. Membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Dilihatnya sosok lelaki tinggi yang sibuk menggoreng sesuatu. Wonwoo mendaratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

"Sudah bangun?"

"hmm." Gumam Wonwoo, ia sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegap Mingyu dan mencium aroma maskulin kekasih tan nya itu.

Mingyu membalik badannya. Ia memeluk kekasih manisnya itu kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening, mata, pipi, dagu dan terakhir mendarat pada bibir merah milik Wonwoo. Sudah rutinitas Mingyu memberikan _morning kissnya_.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ini, Wonwooku tunggu di meja makan saja ya." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengusak surai Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian melakukan perintah Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga untuk Wonwoo. Selain itu ia juga menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka piknik nantinya. Di meja makan Wonwoo hanya sibuk memandang pergerakan kekasihnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok pria yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Wonwoo tersenyum sendiri, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Mingyu memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Pagi-pagi jangan suka melamun, nanti ayam tetangga pada mati." Canda Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mencebik kesal.

Mingyu membawa satu persatu sarapan ke meja makan. Ada roti isi telur dan beberapa sayur yang menjadi favorite Wonwoo dan dua gelas susu. Mereka memulai sarapan pagi mereka diiringi canda tawa.

Setelah acara menghabiskan makanan tadi Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sedangkan ia menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik dan menyusunnya di mobil. Setelah persiapan sudah cukup, Mingyu kembali ke kamar dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Wonwoo. Ia memilih Sweater abu-abu, celana jeans biru dan sneakers yang senada dengan warna sewater untuk dikenakan Wonwoo.

Mingyu selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Wonwoo. Meski ia termasuk ke dalam salah satu kategori kekasih yang tidak peka, ia tetap ingin mencoba melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk kebahagiaan Wonwoo. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka , gantian Mingyu yang masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Wonwoo berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu selesai membersihkan diri. Kekasihnya sudah tidak ada di kamar, mungkin sudah menunggu di ruang tv. Ia tersenyum mendapati Wonwoo ternyata juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Setelah berganti pakaian Mingyu memasukkan sebuah benda ke dalam sakunya. Ia melangkah ke luar dan benar saja kekasih manisnya sudah menunggunya sambil menikmati siaran di tv.

Mingyu memeluk leher Wonwoo dari belakang membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit terkejut. Menyadari itu adalah Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung menoleh dan mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu.

"Wonu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Mingyu sangat suka memanjakan Wonwoo. Ia bahkan menggendong Wonwoo menuju mobil. Wonwoo yang digendong tentu saja merasa senang. Kekasih tampannya itu selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat pipinya merona. Perlakuan Mingyu memang terkesan sederhana, tetapi tetap saja mampu membuat kedua pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda.

Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo kemudian memasangkan tali pengaman. Mingyu berjalan dan kemudian duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Mereka berangkat tepat pukul sepuluh pagi.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama satu jam mereka tiba di tepi sungai Han. Wonwoo langsung berlari antusias. Sedangkan Mingyu mulai menurunkan barang-barang. Ia terkekeh menatap Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi bertingkah menggemaskan. Mingyu membentangkan tikar di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Di sepanjang tepi sungai Han tampak ramai karena hari ini memang hari libur. Kebanyakan para keluarga juga memilih piknik. Ada juga para remaja bersama pasangan masing-masing yang ikut menikmati pemandangan sungai Han. Ada yang bergandengan tangan, ada yang berpelukan ada juga yang saling merangkul. Dan semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan mata Wonwoo.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mingyu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mingyu sudah duduk dengan manisnya di tikar. Pemuda itu juga sudah mengeluarkan bekal yang tadi ia siapkan si apartemen. Wonwoo kembali berlari menuju Mingyu.

"Kau hobi sekali berlari ya?"

"Gyu.. aku ingin bersepeda."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan menyewa sepeda dulu." Wonwoo mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Mingyu kembali dengan satu buah sepeda. Wonwoo sebal karena Mingyu hanya menyewa satu.

"Gyu kenapa hanya satu?" Rengek Wonwoo.

"Naiklah, aku akan memboncengmu."

"Tapi sepedanya tidak ada boncengannya Gyu."

"Kau bisa duduk disini." Jawab Mingyu sambil menunjuk bagian depannya. Wonwoo tentu saja tidak menolak. Ia langsung duduk di bagian depan. Mereka berdua berkeliling di tepian sungai Han. Bahkan terkadang Mingyu melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang sebelah kiri dan memeluk leher Wonwoo. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa memandang iri atas kelakuan dua pemuda yang sangat manis itu.

Setelah lelah mereka berdua kembali duduk di tikar. Mingyu mulai menyiapkan makanan karena memang hari sudah siang dan pasti kekasihnya itu sudah lapar.

Wonwoo mengambil makanan dan menyuapkannya kepada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah kelaparan. Setelah selesai makan, Wonwoo membantu Mingyu membereskan perlengkapan mereka dan memasukkannya kembali ke keranjang.

Mereka berdua kembali menikmati pemandangan sungai Han. Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu yang terlihat fokus. Ia kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Mingyu membuat Mingyu sedikit kage lalu menoleh.

"Gyu ayo tidur di sini." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk pahanya.

Mingyu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengelus surai Mingyu penuh sayang. Meski sudah cukup lama berpacaran, mereka jarang sekali punya waktu untuk sekedar berkencan. Kesibukan selalu membuat kencan mereka harus tertunda. Mingyu mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Wonwoo berikan.

Wonwoo menunduk dan menatap wajah damai Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali Mingyu melamarnya. Namun entah kenapa Mingyu belum melakukannya. Wonwoo menjadi sedikit takut apakah Mingyu masih ragu padanya? Wonwoo lagi-lagi menepis semua pemikiran bodohnya itu.

Mingyu mulai membuka mata ketika senja sudah menyapa. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Wonwoo yang masih setia menatapnya. Mingyu bangkit dan baru sadar kalau hari sudah sore.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Kau pasti lelah duduk seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak lelah, aku suka saat memandang wajah damaimu."

"Bohong." Wonwoo terkekeh.

Waktu sudah semakin sore. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mulia beranjak. Mereka membereskan peralatan piknik dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Belum sempat Mingyu menghidupkan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Aku segera kesana." Mingyu menutup teleponnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Panggilan mendadak, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau libur?" Ucap Wonwoo sedih.

"Ada pasien gawat, mereka tidak sanggup menanganinya. Wonwoo kau juga ikut ke rumah sakit ya?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Hari sudah semakin malam karena memang jarak yang lumayan jauh. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu setengah jam mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Mingyu masih sempat membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo kemudian berlari dan langsung menuju ruangan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya tunggu disini. Aku akan menangani pasiennya terlebih dahulu." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan sedih. Padahal malam ini ia benar-benar ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu semalaman.

Sudah satu jam Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu. Ia mulai merasa bosan di dalam ruangan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dari Mingyu. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Wonwoo tolong aku."_

"Mingyu? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

 _"Wonwoo bisakah kau ke atap sekarang?"_

Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju atap rumah sakit. Ia panik takut sesuatu terjadi terhadap Mingyu. Ia terus berlari, Wonwoo lebih memilih berlari melewati tangga.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu sudah berada di depan pintu atap. Kemudian ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Namun ia sangat terkejut mendapati ternyata ada banyak orang di sana. Ada lebih dari sepuluh dokter dan sekitar dua puluh orang perawat disana. Mereka semua berjongkok sambil memegang bunga mawar putih. Disana juga terdapat hiasan lampu yang gemerlap. Sangat indah, namun Wonwoo kembali tersadar ketika tidak mendapati sosok Mingyu di sana.

"Mi-Mingyuku dimana?"

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari sosok yang ia cari tadi berjalan ke arahnya dari samping. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo kaget mendapati Mingyu di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mingyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Benda berbentuk persegi, perlahan Mingyu membukanya. Wonwoo terkesiap menyadari benda itu adalah sebuah cincin.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa sepenuhnya menjagamu. Namun biarkan aku menjadi orang yang selalu berada di sisimu. Biarkan aku menjadi rumah tempatmu kembali, menjadi sandaran saat kau lelah dan menjadi alasanmu untuk bahagia. Jeon Wonwoo, menikahlah denganku dan jadikan tulang rusukku menjadi lengkap." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Kapten Jeon, menikahlah dengan dokter Kim!" Ucap para dokter dan juga perawat yang ada di belakang mingyu serentak.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca, ia begitu bahagia. Baru tadi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Mingyu meragukannya namun kini pemuda itu berlutut melamarnya. Wonwoo langsung menghambur kepelukan Mingyu. Ia terisak, ia begitu bahagia. Mingyu membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Mencoba menenangkan kekasih manisnya itu.

Setelah tenang Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Mingyu. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada pemuda itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu tuan Jeon?" Ucap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Wonwoo kembali menghambur kepelukan Mingyu. Sedangkan para dokter dan juga perawat yang diketuai Seokmin langsung bersorak. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian memasangkan cincin tadi di jari manis Wonwoo. Sangat pas dan juga cantik. Wonwoo tersenyum menatap tangannya yang kini sudah dihiasi sebuah cincin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku. Aku mencintaimu kapten Jeon."

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu dokter Kim."

 **TBC**

Ada beberapa part yang mau aku jelasin di chap sebelumnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu belum menikah ya apalagi tunangan. Jadi mereka itu masih pacaran aja. Mungkin ada kesalahan di chap sebelumnya. Terus untuk scene yang Wonwoo menangkap mafia dan Mingyu operasi itu terinspirasi dari scene di DOTS. Emang gak sengaja di bikin batas perpindahan tiap scene soalnya adegannya di saat yang bersamaan. Maaf juga ya kalo rada bingung.

Awalnya mau bikin FF ini oneshoot aja tapi gatau kenapa malah jadi chaptered. Karena FF ini terisnpirasi dari WonGyu day maka mau gak mau peggambarannya agak mirip DOTS juga cuma saya bikin berbeda kok.

Niatnya di chap ini bikin full romance yg fluff dan manis. Tapi gatau sih ngefeel atau enggak di kalian semua haha soalnya belum ada pengalaman dilamar orang. Maaf juga kalo ada typo karena saya gak baca ulang.

Jangan lupa di review ya biar saya semangat lanjutinnya.

Special thanks to-

 **an.2794, svtbae, meanie trash, InfntMyungsooRP, BYDSSTYN, tiannunna, Shmnlv, exodewi, equuleusblack, ara94, wonderella, svtvisual, zahra9697, Arlequeen Kim, daeMinJae, Rei Rina, Ketiiiliem, wonrepnuke, itsathenazi. Dan untuk yang sudah baca.**

Palembang, 22 Mei 2016.

SALAM MEANIE!


End file.
